CRESIDENT EVIL
by SonOfSpardaDude
Summary: The Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts go on what looks like a fun field trip...until they discover an awful secret there. Now, they need each other's help if they are to escape...ALIVE! Crossover with Resident Evil Series.
1. Redemption

_**CRESIDENT EVIL**_

**BY: SonOfSpardaDude**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, or Spongebob Squarepants. They are copyrighted by their producers and no one else. Simple.**

**Note: This fanfic's plot elements are very much like Resident Evil Apocalypse. So don't flame me, saying "Hey, you copied the movie!". Because I clearly stated that they share the plot elements. And when you see something like this, then that means it is shifting to a different point of view, so without any further adieu, enjoy…………**

Ground Zero…

Apocalypse…

Extinction…

Things that are yet to come from the actions of Umbrella, the world's largest business corporation. They produced the world's supply of hi-tech furniture, technology, hardware, software, food, produce, homes, cars, money, etc. They had their products in 9 out of every 10 homes. People looked up to these people as though they support life itself…

But this is merely a cover up.

Umbrella produced enough products to obtain experimental substances and other stuff no other person has ever seen. They obtained enough of it to produce experimental and viral weaponry. The virus they produced was unlike any other. It had been made to enhance genetics in reflexes in bodies, giving them strength. But this virus had an awful side affect. One that could turn an unwary victim into a mindless zombie. A blood thirsty creature dwelling aimlessly for a victim to sink their rotten teeth into. Umbrella had successfully created a doomsday weapon to wage against those they perceive as an enemy.

But there was an incident…

A vial of the spiral shaped glass containing the blue deadly virus, known as the T-virus, was tossed onto the floor, and the airborne virus flew through the massive underground facility it was made in, know as The Hive. Umbrella workers lived and worked there in secret, and were oblivious to the virus that was contaminating the lab. When the cameras sensed it, a nerve gas was released as a security measure, and killed everyone working in it. Those who tried to escape were locked in by the gates, and suffered death.

Raccoon City, a sprawling mass of a city, which was built above The Hive, was unaware of what happened. But Umbrella, who controlled the city, was alerted and knew what they had to do. The city was overpopulated, with people who enjoy everyday lives, whether it be strolling down the park, working at an office, or eating at a restaurant. But in the world of Camp Lazlo, everyone was some type of humanoid animal. Maybe a walrus, hippo, snake, moose, bug, bear, sloth, deer, wildebeest, etc. Bur were not to know of the situation. So, Umbrella sent a team to investigate the Hive.

A large HAZMAT team was sent in to discover the deadly outbreak that had occurred. One went to their PDA and typed in a code. It unlocked the door, which opened up to reveal fog coming out…..

HAZMAT person: Team 1 advance.

HAZMAT soldier: Yes sir.

HAZMAT commander: I have a bad feeling about this…

A squad went inside the room, but saw something, a shadowy figure…figures!

HAZMAT tech: Holy crap!

Something leaped out and took them all by surprise…

Phone calls went through every line that leads to their above ground workers, who were given an order to get their asses to Raccoon City immediately.

And some of those calls went straight to one of the last places you could expect. The forest. A set of camps, too.

Ah yes, Leaky Lake, a large lake surrounded by a lush forest outback. The fine, murky waters that house lots of fine fish who thrive there. A wondrous place for people to sit back and relax and watch the sun forever gleam in the sky.

But they soon built 2 very successful camps that house highly capable scouts. One for the boys, the other for the girls.

The boy camp is called Camp Kidney. A dirty, but well known camp for Bean Scouts. They use hardly an use hardly any electricity, and prefer to be lazy about anything they have to do. They are all controlled by a dismal moose named Algonquin C. Lumpus, who cares only about himself and his assistant, a banana slug named Slinkman, who is caring but misjudged. Apparently, this is the camp's bad reputation. The campers themselves are also wimps. They each don't have the guts to stand up to anyone, even girls. The top ranked scouts are known as Lazlo, a Brazilian spider monkey who is very naïve, Raj, an Indian Hindu elephant who is quite wise but timid too, and Clam, an albino pygmy rhino who has mental problems and speaks in incomplete sentences, but is smart. They live in Jelly Cabin. There are many others, but a few closely observed. One would be Edward T. Platypus, a platypus who is always driven by anger, and his hatred for Lazlo, Samson J. Clogmeyer, a guinea pig who is a total nerd and neat freak, Freddie the walrus, who does pretty much whatever you tell him to, the Dung Beetles: Chip and Skip, who are the opposite of Samson, the Loons: Dave and Ping Pong, who are always logical, and the Lemmings: Larry, Leonard, Louie and Liniment, who act as though they are all one person.

But in the girls' camp, Acorn Flats, everything is nice, clean, expensive, and cool.

The top ranked scouts are Patsy Smiles, a pink haired mongoose who has a large crush on Lazlo, Gretchen, a blonde haired alligator who acts much like Edward, and Nina Neckerly, an orange haired giraffe who is nerdy and loves Sci-fi. The camp is run by Jane Doe, a doe who is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too naïve, and Rubella Mucus, a snot nosed warthog who hates men. Apparently, this camp is always on top of the other, and is always mean to them. Nobody has dared stand in their way.

Apparently, all the camps within Prickly Pines, Arkansas (where these camps are located) is run by Commander Hoo-Ha, a large buffalo who is feared and known to be tough, but his one weakness is the love of his own daughter, Patsy! Nobody knew this relationship until Valentine's Day. But either way, he is very tough. All it takes is one tick off and he will serve your ass to you on a silver platter, like his daughter can, too.

But, all the campers didn't know that all 5 of the main staff (there are more staff, but they don't know of what the secret is) worked with Umbrella, simply under cover as scoutmasters and denmothers.

They got the calls, and immediately packed for Raccoon City. But the scouts had to be with them, so they stated that they were on a field trip. Lazlo and the gang were more excited than ever.

Lazlo: Woo-hoo! A field trip!

Clam: Field trip!

Raj: But where is it that we are going too?

Lazlo: Hmmmmmm, Scoutmaster Lumpus just said we were going to a big city…

Raj: A city?

Clam: City.

Lazlo: Yeah, I think it's called Raccoon City.

Raj: Is it full of raccoons?

Edward: No you freaking morons!

They turned to see their bully as clear as the light of day. He looked as angry as a man who had been stung by a bee while their mom was grounding him. But then again, he always was like this.

Edward: It's just called that because the founder was a raccoon!

Lazlo: Well, is he the mayor?

Edward: NO! He's been dead for like a 100 years!

Clam: 100!

Edward: …………………

He remained silent. After hearing these morons talking, all he could do was head to the bus and be silent.

Lazlo: U-

Edward: Shut it Latino!

With that remark, he got onto the bus. But a certain yellow colored slug, who wore the same outfit as them, got out.

Slinkman: C'mon guys! This bus is leaving!

At the other camp, the 3 girls from Cherry Cabin, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen, were getting to the bus as well. They traveled by boat to the boys' camp, which was where the bus was at. Then, one began speaking.

Patsy: Guys-

Gretchen: If it's about that monkey boy you like, get me earplugs-

Nina: Yeah, what is it Patsy?

Patsy: It is about him!

The 2 other girls just starred at her.

Patsy: Listen, I just wanna know…..Why can't he notice what I am doing for him, I mean like how I show my affections for him?

Suddenly, a fat woman they knew appeared.

Miss Mucus: Because it's against the rules for you tough girls to like those raggedy boys from here. They don't even belong here! Your father agreed!

Patsy was enraged to even hear her say that! Her father wouldn't-would he? Sure he was protective for her and only acted that way for her, but for reals?

Before she could reply, they were at the bus. As she got on and passed Lazlo, she could only feel an unnamable love affection.

The bus seemed to roll on through the streets for hours. Beautiful countryside went from forests to sidewalk to suburbia rather quickly. The bus had everyone from both camps inside. Boys sat on the right, while girls on the left. Freddie cept banging a water cup on his tusks because he likes the sound, while Samson freaked out on the dirty fuzz on his seat, and Edward shooting spitballs at girls. Gretchen and Nina were playing I spy, while Patsy kept bugging Lazlo. Raj and Clam simply helped him.

Lumpus, who had gotten up, decided to give an announcement.

Lumpus: Attention all Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts! Today, we are going to Raccoon City! This town is MUCH bigger than Prickly Pines. In this town, you will be divided into groups of 3, some of which will be entire cabins, others will be randomized. We will each be chaperoned by an adult, and will explore the city, buy stuff, eat at diners, and even sleep at a hotel! We gotta run some business somewhere else, so we won't be the chaperones, but you'll still be required to do what the adults tell you-

Lazlo: But why sir?

Lumpus got beyond irritated at this moment.

Lumpus: BECAUSE YA LITTLE RUNT! WE JUST HAVE BUSINESS TO DO WITH VARIOUS CAMP ELECTIVES! OKAY?

Lazlo was shocked by how loud his voice boomed. By now, he was about ready to pee himself from embarrassment.

Lazlo: (gulp) Okay.

Slinkman: Sir we're here!

The bus stopped in the middle of Raccoon City, where hundreds to thousands of citizens roamed the city, doing their usual thing. One was reading a newspaper on a stand. Others were even break dancing to show off. They did what they all did best, and each scout was amazed as they stepped out.

Raj: Wooooooooooooooow………………O.O It's bigger than any village I remember in India!

Everyone acted as though they were in New York City. But then again, it was almost as big!

Samson: Oh merf! What if we get lost here, in this big city Harold?

Freddie: For the last time, my name is not Harold! It's Freddie! Ever since Raj went fishing with me, everyone's thought of me as someone else! But you have a point, I mean I used to live in an Igloo, and now all this!

But everyone was silenced when Miss Mucus whistled a loud tone.

Miss Mucus: ALRIGHT! Everyone get in 10 lines now! Ten hutttttttttt!

Everyone did as told. Not one did dare to disobey a direct order from someone who spoke louder than they did, especially her.

Jane Doe: Oh my word………..

But an even more powerful entity was he who controlled both camps; he who controls everyone, and he who controls the staff: Commander Hoo-Ha.

Commander Hoo-Ha: Okay, first off, we all do this my way! We all divide into groups, and as you do, choose a chaperone to be with! My "pumpkin" will be choosing hers first and who she wants! All of you maggots and mutants will also tell me what it is you're doing first and furthermore-

He went on for what seemed like hours, not getting anywhere at all, but Patsy and her friends, however, were busy talking about a prank they could pull. It was usual for them to do this kind of thing. As they paid no attention to her father's words, the hand of a warthog caught them doing so.

Miss Mucus: Hey! Ya'll should be listening to what ya be doing! I've caught you troublemakers not listening hundreds of times, and this ain't different! That's it! I've warned ya not to, so now I'm taking you guys to your rooms for the day! No activities!

Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina: WHAT? THAT'S NO FAIR-

She grabbed them before they could finish, and took them straight to her car she had taken alongside the bus. The girls looked back at the group one last time, feeling guilty. Little did they know that for a few of them, it was their last time seeing most of them…………….

Someone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Everyone directed their attention to a porcupine who had a huge wound on his arm. He was running………away!

Suddenly, a female porcupine, presumably the wife, was limping towards the man. Apparently, she was covered in lots of wounds. Chip and Skip went up to her………

Chip: Hey ma'am.

Skip: You okay?

At that moment, the woman looked up and……………….

CRUNCH!

The thing had bitten both the campers! They screamed as they ran towards the safety of the others.

Lazlo: What the!?

It was only a matter of time before the horror REALLY began.

Tons of people, looking dead just like the insane woman, were limping towards the campers. Screams of both campers and townsfolk were heard everywhere. What was going on?

They didn't know it, but those insane people were zombies: the people of Raccoon City that had been zombified from the airborne T-virus that had leaked from The Hive.

Slinkman: EVERYONE INTO THE BUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But the bus, somehow, was on fire! Slinkman was startled, but soon saw a car was smashed right into the front. The car was a SWAT van containing armed soldiers, and plenty of 9MM pistols…

Edward: Guns!

All of the campers went in and grabbed a pistol, even though some of the adults tried preventing it. Everyone was scattering, and by now, Lumpus went to Slinkman.

Lumpus: Forget the campers! They won't listen! Just get to Umbrella!

The adults did as told…………….

Miss Mucus took the wheel faster than you could normally be seeing someone should. Patsy just stared out the window of the car as they neared an intersection.

Patsy: Lazlo……………….

She only felt pain as she knew she wouldn't be spending time with him………..

CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

A large cement mixer rammed into the side of their car, sending it flipping across the streets violently. The rammer cept going as though nothing had happened, and left the car in the streets upside-down. It looked as though they all had been killed, yet hands were able to move still………….


	2. Quarintine

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp lazlo or resident evil.**

5 hours later…..

It was nighttime. The camp staff and Umbrella were in a scientific camp outside the gate surrounding Raccoon City. Their leader was a man who seemed to care more about Umbrella than anyone else. He wore a business suit at all times and appeared to be a beaver. His name was Wayne.

Wayne: (on his cell phone) Yes sir. I am at the gates as we speak sir. I have yet to find that meddlesome Josh. But rest assured, we have it under control.

Soldier: SIR!

Wayne looked up to see a top ranking soldier calling out to him from atop the gates.

Soldier: You better take a look at this!

Wayne hung up and went up the winding stairs to the top of the gates. There, he saw thousands of people from Raccoon City filling the streets. They were fleeing the city, one by one, as Umbrella scans them, and lets them pass.

One of the people, however, made it to the gates and didn't know one thing…….

Guard: Let me check you!

He waved a scanner up and down in front of the escapee, and checked the monitor. He showed signs of contamination. He pulled out a gun.

Guard: Turn around now! You are infected and thereby must stay behind!

Person: What?! You can't do this to me! I want to live-

Suddenly, the man fell to the floor, holding his chest in pain. He began doing as weird scream that came out as infectious hiccups, and soon lost consciousness.

A minute later, the man seemed to be dead, but it wasn't long before he jumped back up as a zombie.

Guard: Damn! Get back!

He aimed his gun at his head, and fired.

Everyone began screaming.

Wayne, who was watching the whole time, gasped. The virus was near. He had to stop it here somehow, not for the sake of people, he thought selfishly, but for the sake of his corporation.

Wayne: It's reached the gate...

He paced around, and he came up with his final solution.

Wayne: Close the gates. See to it that nobody escapes. Do it now!

With that last statement, the gates began closing. Everyone panicked as their last chance of survival closes, shutting them inside with "it". People began throwing stuff at the guards, demanding they be let free, but no such luck.

Wayne raises his gun in the air and fires. Silence.

Wayne: (on the loud speaker) This is a quarantined area. Due to the risk of releasing the virus, you must turn around, and return to your homes. You have five seconds.

He turned to the officer and gave him the loudspeaker.

Wayne: Proceed.

Soldier: Authorization of live ammunition has been requested.

He looked on them.

Soldier: Five.

The guards, or UBCS as they are known, clicked their machine guns ready to fire.

Soldier: Four.

Everyone began freaking out and running in confusion, not knowing if they'd fire.

Soldier: Three.

Police officers began to yell back, saying to help people back.

Soldier: Two.

People's screams could be heard growing louder as tension rose. Everyone began protecting their children, knowing what could happen.

Soldier: One.

Cops began screaming at everyone to run, knowing they were actually gonna do it!

Soldier: Zero.

UBCS began firing on the innocent people as they ran away from the gates and into the zombified town. Nobody was killed, but some were hit. The people had literally been forced into their own doom.

One of the people running away was a kid, pacing himself, but a guard grabbed his hands.

Guard: Oh no you don't kid!

The kid was a mongoose, male, and was almost as tall as a teenager. He wore a black shirt and brown shorts, and looked pretty tough. This kid tried revolting as he kicked the officer, but no good. He was dragged into the camp………..

Hours later, the next thing the guy knew, he was dizzy. He regained his consiosnous as he found himself handcuffed to a pipe.

Wayne: Ah, Josh! The guy I was looking for. Did you really think you could get away with stealing from us?

"Josh", as he was referred to, was terrified.

Josh: Let go of me!

Wayne: Sorry, but I'm afraid I must keep you under close observation. You see, I know it was you who tried doing your father's work. Doing something you knew was impossible. Sorry, but if you think you are going to make it, you are wrong. I won't tolerate those who betray me, nor their children. As your reward, I'll let you be the first to try my new sample……………….

He pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid and poked Josh right in his left arm.

Josh: NO!

Guard: Sir!

Wayne turned around to the guard, who whispered something to him. He turned back around to Josh.

Wayne: Stay right here………

He left the room.

Josh: (Quietly) Suckers………..

He reached into his pockets, which was hard because of the handcuffs. He got a lockpick and broke the handcuffs. He freed himself, but knew he couldn't just sneak out. If he tried, they would spot him and shoot him onsight. He thought hard, then he was stuck by an idea. So, he crept to the door and locked it, then went to a computer and turned it on. He managed to get in and use the Livesearch that every computer a\in Raccoon City had. It lets you use the Umbrella cameras all over town to locate people. He typed in "alive". It zoomed around and spotted a small group of kids. Bean Scouts……………

Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Samson, the dung beetles, loons, lemmings, and Freddie were walking through the city, which now lay in ruins and fire from the attacks that had occurred all day. What had happened? How did an ordinary day turn into a life and death situation? Why? All they knew was that they were alone together, in a decimated town. They went up to a factory wall and sat down there to rest.

They were losing hope.

All of them.

Lazlo was the most confused. Forever was his perception of the world shattered. All his life he saw good and happiness. He had friends who played games and summer activities with. He always was happy, and if he wasn't, then he would be in a minute or so. But not this time. What he just witnessed back there was only the beginning of their nightmare. They all were just kids, so how could they accomplish what adults couldn't? Hope. And they were running out of it.

Lazlo was inches from crying, but he felt the strength to hold it in. He felt this strength for a month now, and during that month, weird things happened to him. Things he doesn't want to remember. So, he got his mind off of it by asking them questions.

Lazlo: So, what's gonna happen to us?

Samson: I bet we're gonna get eaten alive by those things merp!

Raj: I don't wanna get eaten!

Clam: Eaten!

Edward: Will you guys shut up?! I'm trying to see what's wrong with Chip and Skip! They don't look well!

The dung beetles were bitten, and they looked awful. They looked as though they were turning pale from the flu, but worse.

The loons stepped up to lend a hand.

Dave: Here. We'll help these guys.

Ping-Pong: Yeah. It's the most logical idea considering we won the squeaky clean badges, which of course is hard-

Suddenly, the dung beetles lept up and bit the loons. They sceaned in pain as they realized the stinky ones have become zombies!

Edward: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He took out his gun, as well as the others, and fired at the dung beetles, killing their ex-friends. Edward stopped, as well as the others, and turned their attention to Lazlo, who had not helped.

Lazlo: What?

Edward: What do you mean "what"? Why didn't you help? Don't you care?

Lazlo: Well, I've never fired a gun before in my life. And it's not in me…..

Edward: What's not in you?!

Lazlo: Killing………..They were our friends.

There was a long pause before they had realized what he said. Edward walked up to Lazlo and looked at him with the most serious face anyone could have.

Edward: Don't you get it? We're in a warzone now! Either you shoot those things, or you get bitten and become one of those things! See what happened to them? We had no choice. If anyone gets bitten, we should just shoot them!

Lazlo: WHAT?! You're just gonna shoot Dave and Ping-pong now? Just because they were bitten?

Edward: Not yet, but it's only a matter of time before they are overcome! I was leader of Camp Kidney long before you showed up in that fruit van, and I still am now! If we don't kill them now, they'll mutate and kill us!

Lazlo: So you're gonna kill them? Why not kill the Lemings too! They were bitten!

Everyone was shocked to hear that, and turned to them.

Freddie: Guys?

Everyone also began looking at Edward, who looked fearful knowing they had turned on him.

Edward: Okay, fine! I have an idea. Me and everyone who isn't bitten come with me into the factory, and maybe I can find something to stop the virus. The rest of you stays out here. Freddie, you stay and make sure they don't follow us should they zombify.

They looked at him puzzled.

Edward: Trust me…

Raj: Okay, fine. We'll do it.

So, Edaward, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Samson went inside, while Freddie stayed with the others, scared. Edward was lying. He simply made this plan so he wouldn't get bitten. Apparently, he only cares about getting himself out of the town.

Lazlo: I have a weird feeling about this…..

The allyways of the city were quieter than those of Silent Hill. The only sounds were those of the moaning zombies. But there were more survivors. They had risen from what should have been their doom. They outwitted a fatal blow and fight back or run. They were the Squirrel Scouts.

The trio had amazingly survived the crash, though the warthog was dead. The girls had no guns, and were running to a safe spot. They were outnumbered, and had to make use of whatever they could get their grubby hands on.

Nina: Look! Go in that ally!

They ran into it and turned around at the zombies, realizing they hit a dead end.

Gretchen: Look what you did smart girl!

Patsy: Shut up! Let's find a door and get out of here!

They ran up to a door on their left side, where it lead into the post office next door. But it was locked.

All three: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The group of undeads were advancing towards them, with no escape. The girls knew it: they were done for. No unlocked doors, no guns, no help. But Patsy, however, was caught by surprise when she tripped over a pile of garbage and into a sewer hatch. It gave way, which had Patsy fall through and into a large sewer underpass. She was on her back.

Patsy: GUYS!

Patsy was stuck where she was at. She couldn't move.

She heard the screams of the two girls as they were cornered. From the sounds of it, they were completely hopeless. Then…

Machine gun fire. Lots of it. Then there was a running.

Did they escape? Had her friends been rescued? Did someone just miraculously appear and rescue them?

She didn't know. All she knew was she was trapped in this fight alone now. She was by herself. She managed to get back up, looked around, and reach into her pocket.

Patsy: I thought I would never have to use this.

She took out a lighter and then flipped it on, then a switchblade and opened it up. It was all she had to defend herself with. She advanced forwards, hoping to escape the dungeons.


	3. Slaughter

_**CRESIDENT EVIL**_

**BY: SonOfSpardaDude**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, or Spongebob Squarepants. They are copyrighted by their producers and no one else. Simple.**

**Note: I apologize for the really annoyingly long writer's block. I just got some ideas after watching Resident Evil: Extinction, and am now doing it for everybody!**

**----------------------------**

The boys knew they were in for some surprises, but not what Edward would have done. They hoped that under his leadership, they would get to escape Raccoon City. But they thought wrong.

Down the hallway, they were moving in a formation. Samson covered the back. They moved slow enough to hear their heart beats. Samson more than others. As they turned a corner, Samson forgot to turn and kept moving on backwards!

After a while….

Samson: Guys?

He turned around, only to see nobody. Now he was scared. But it only got worse as he started to hear noises. Strange noises. Not like the zombies, but like something else.

As scared as he was, he actually had the strength to keep moving on.

Unfortunately, he was not the type of brave person that could hold out for long. He was timid, like Raj. Not to mention he is portrayed badly, like Clam. He heard the hissing again. But he didn't see the large tongue.

Samson: SOMEONE HELP------------

He was cut off by the monstrosity that lept at his throat and such.

---------------------------------------

As Patsy kept moving on, she found a ladder. After climbing it to the top, she popped the heavy as can be manhole lid and propped herself up. She looked around, finding herself in front of an old news area. She saw zombies around her so she went inside.

Everywhere she looked was desolate and bloody. Dead bodies littered the ground, and so many wires hanging around too. She looked around more, switchblade and lighter drawn. As she crept forward, she heard a cry. A woman's. She moved forward to find a brutally injured female duck. She saw a cradle in her arms. As she approached, she said:

Patsy: Are you okay?

Female Duck: My…my baby…please help my baby.

Shocked and scared, the cradle was moved towards her. She didn't know whether the baby was undead or not. Fearing for the worse, she took it gently and looked inside, to see a doll!

Feeling stupefied she turned around to see a .223 bolt action scoped rifle aimed at her face from what appeared to be male duck, and 2 more male ducks, one aiming a 9mm Glock pistol and the other a 3 wired taser pistol at her, and the female duck aiming a 12-gauge pump action scoped shotgun. She dropped the doll.

Female Duck: (Sarcastically) You bitch. You dropped my baby.

Patsy: What do you people want?

The ducks began laughing disgustingly.

Male Duck: Just a little entertainment!

Patsy: You people are all sick.

They further grabbed her and slammed her to a wall, laughing at her. They painstakingly handcuffed her and took her to a pit where numerous dead bodies were at, all with bite marks. This was their entertainment? Watching people die? Disgusting.

They threw her in, all laughing as the female duck dropped the key.

Female Duck: Here you go bitch!!

She grabbed them slowly, but not before being interrupted by a zombified canine. No, not another humanoid animal, but literally pet dogs! They too were zombified, but instead ferocious creatures. They were held inside cages, but that cage would slowly be opened until the dogs were able to be freed, to feed on their "fish".

More laughing from the psychopaths as she got up and ran while undoing her handcuffs, and the dogs following her too. She made it to a wall with an old armored knight suit hanging against the wall. Must be a prop. She ran up to it, and surprisingly, ran upwards on it and doing a backwards flip jump. The force made the suit unstable, and as the dogs ran, one bumped into it, forcing it to fall apart on it. It died.

The female duck stopped laughing. Angrily, she looked at another deranged duck.

Female Duck: Let them all loose!

A duck went up to the lever and cranked it, opening more cages with more zombie dogs. Patsy quickly fiddled with her handcuffs one last time with the key, until she finally broke free! Now she had the dogs to kill. She saw another one coming, and quickly, spun kicked it into a spike in the wall, impaling it. She ran again, trying to accumulate a plan. She saw a pillar, and some wires. Eureka! She now had a plan. She waited for many of the dogs to get to her, and just as they try to get her, she would grab a wire and tie into a noose around the dogs in mid air. It would be a leash for them. The ducks were confused as she got them on 1, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6………………………and finally 7. The dogs pulled like crazy on the big pillar, but size didn't matter.

The pillar began to crack. Screws came out of the top, and finally broke completely.

The ground it supported began to fall. The ducks were all freaked out as their safe ground became exposed. As Patsy ran up the floor like a big ramp, so did the dogs, whose leashes were broken thanks to the floor. She ran up onto a big attic in the room and stayed there as the dogs tore apart the psychopaths. Screams were indeed loud. As soon as they died, and the dogs left them, she jumped down and took the arsenal: the pistol, shotgun, rifle, and taser.

She sighed and slowly left the building, in hopes of finding her friends, and…. Maybe even her Lazlo.

-----------------------------------------------

** Yays! More chapters will come soon people. And if I get another's writer's block, then I sincerely apologize. Don't worry; I will tell you this one thing: the next chapter will include less action, but much more angst...**


End file.
